fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WNH74/A calm, kind speech regarding Amelia411
Warning: This is outdated. In other words, this contains info about Amelia IIRC. This is also a work in progress. Man I'm lazy Please do not harass me for what I've said (it says so in the title) as it is against the rules. For your information, I found out a day ago that DeviantART user Amelia411 has a Wikia account. I'd like to give her kind speeches and a few theories anyway, so here goes nothing... even though I regret doing this anyway. Then again it is good to get a kind speech off my chest. Constructive Criticism Regarding her (DeviantART) rules 1. You must comment on my featured Deviations page. : I can understand if you're trying to avoid spam comments on your profile. But at least don't call out on people for doing it, accidentally, as a joke or not. We all make mistakes, you know that? And I kindly advice you to at least respect that point and not call people stupid for it. Then again, there's lots of art on your featured Deviations page (for those who don't prefer using the page browsing settings), so why not ask those people to comment on Scraps (since you have none of those art at all)? 2. No cursing. Parents are reading each and everything I do. : For your information, I'd like to kindly say that sadly, life is not G-rated, but it is as long as you avoid those people who start cursing, especially when they call you names. This includes the internet. Like I said, you will find many people, accidentally or not, who let out swears or outright have potty mouths. As a person who curses myself, and I respect that your parents are trying to keep you safe despite the fact you are an adult. I hope you're not minding/handling it. 3. and 4. Only use American grammar and speak English. : But you were on DeviantART and the site used British grammar (an example is their spelling of "Favourites"), though I'm guessing you didn't mind, which is good. Also regarding how you want the people talking to you to speak English only. I get that you prefer American grammar and that you refuse to learn other languages (because they're difficult, of course), but what if the person that you were talking to only knows a few English words and can make their sentence sound awkward or use a digital translator (notorious for garbled translations as well) that you would go all grammar correcting at them? You would've kindly would just correct other's grammar instead just in case there are other extreme grammar correctors on the loose. Regarding her actions I would like to kindly state that Wikia and dA have that rule where you shouldn't be rude or discriminatory to other people, and I understand you're trying to keep yourself controlled--but you're heavily struggling on it, and that is the problem which is why you were notorious on the site (with your caps lock complaints/rants and all that). I advise that you either: # Practice calming down and being nicer to other people. ## Also including the fact that you have to take a break from the sites you're on. Not recommended, though. # Get help by your parents regarding your temper if that doesn't unfortunately work. # Go to see a therapist. Again, not recommended either. Especially because you have to pay for it. Also, why do you hate the word "thingy"? I'm guessing it's because of your grammar correcting tendencies, either that or because you (likely in the past) saw people (regarding real life or not) saying it to (goofily) describe things they don't remember or outright know the names of, thus you were annoyed with it and corrected them. Miscellaneous Now there is a theory (warning: it's a long comment) from dA user sarahthrel, regarding her surprise behavior change in 2015--which is where they think she was bullied, although she explicitly stated she wasn't. If you, Amelia, were doing that for attention, it's fine, as long as you don't go overboard with it and enforce your rules down other people's throats anymore. Another minor theory I've had thanks to a commenter (because wow I'm dumb) is the fact that Amelia might be a bit nervous. I was gonna say that, she's probably still nervous because of the backlash she got. I'm glad she actually changed slightly more for the better. That's all for this polite deal, folks. Category:Blog posts